


Grau

by KeinButterdieb



Category: Historical RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Character Death, Deutsch | German, Emotional Hurt, Established Relationship, M/M, Male Slash
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-20 08:50:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16133831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeinButterdieb/pseuds/KeinButterdieb
Summary: Johann hat ihn verloren, und alles ist so sinnlos und grau seitdem.





	Grau

Nie mehr seine Hand halten. Nie mehr seine Nase in die weichen Haare drücken. Nie mehr seinen geliebten Fritz umarmen, und ihn an sich ziehen. Nie mehr ihm sagen können, wie unendlich er ihn liebt, dass er der wichtigste Mensch in seinem Leben ist. Nie mehr in seine Augen schauen, und darin die gleiche große Liebe sehen, die er ebenfalls empfindet. Ihm nie mehr nah sein können. Nie mehr seine Wärme spüren, und seinen Herzschlag. Nie mehr seine Stimme hören, und sein unverkennbares Lachen. Nie mehr Fritz' Lippen auf seinen eigenen fühlen. Nie mehr. 

Johann hat ihn verloren, und alles ist so sinnlos und grau seitdem. Seinen geliebten Fritz hat er verloren und nun muss er alleine durch das Leben gehen. Alleine. Wie soll er das nur schaffen? Wie denn nur?  
Vor seinen Augen beginnt alles zu verschwimmen, wird immer undeutlicher. Er schluchzt, immer lauter und lauter, schreit vor innerem Schmerz. Der Schmerz frisst ihn innerlich auf, nimmt ihm die Luft zum Atmen. Der Schmerz bringt ihn innerlich um. Er bringt ihn um.

 

Johann schreckt hoch, und das Herz schlägt ihm hektisch und hart gegen seine Brust. Ein Albtraum. Oh Gott, einen unerträglich schrecklichen Albtraum hat er gehabt. 

Er setzt sich auf, fährt sich über das leicht verschwitzte Haar, und tastet mit der Hand vorsichtig nach Fritz, muss sich einfach vergewissern, dass er friedlich neben ihm liegt und schläft, muss ihn berühren.

„Liebling?“, murmelt eine verschlafene Stimme. „Ist alles in Ordnung?“

„Es ist alles in Ordnung, mein Schatz, schlaf bitte weiter.“ Auch er legt sich wieder hin, und langsam dämmert er erneut in den Schlaf rüber.


End file.
